Crouching Tiger, Hidden Chibimon
by Lyra-chan
Summary: One more AU fic from me! Daiken. Ken's mother is getting married to Daisuke's father in the Edo period of Japan. Rather messed up with a little bit of OOCness, not much though.Don't like? Don't read ya bloody prats!
1. Flammable is fun!!!

The sound of the falling monsoon outside his bedroom could not drown out the feeling of shame welling in his heart. How could his mother be so shameful! The man was a peasant! Both him and his son were unworthy to share the same house as an Ichijouji. His mother must have been put under a spell of some sort!! In love! HA!! His mother was blinded by a curse of some sort! That had to be it! _There is no such thing as love..._

Ichijouji Ken, the first born of his family, turned over on his stomach and pouted at his reflection across the room from him. 

"I will not let them ruin our family name! I cannot stop my mother from remarrying, but I can make sure that this place will be hell for them." Ken growled softly as he pulled the bed curtains closed, hiding his form from the room. He would not let them... 

/// 

Motomiya Daisuke stared at his new home, chocolate brown eyes widening. This was where they would be living from now on?! The Ichijouji home was far grander than anything he had ever lived in before. Reaching out to take the long sleeve of his neesan's Kimono, Daisuke pressed his head to her side. He was scared that they wouldn't like him. His red hair always seemed to upset people for some reason. That was why his sister colored hers with some strange mixture she made to make it look dark. Daisuke looked up at his neesan, her head held high as she marched behind father. She looked so beautiful and proud. Daisuke felt his heart swell with happiness, and, copying his neesan, Daisuke drew himself up to his full height and marched proudly next to her. 

Jun looked over at her brother out of the corner of her eye, smiling softly. As much as he tried to look brave and proud, she could see he was still scared of what was to come. He was trying to imitate her and their father, but his dirty little fingers still held on the sleeve of her pink sakura kimono. Jun stopped moving for one moment, turned to her little brother, and wrapped him into her sweet smelling arms. Placing her red lips close to his ear, she whispered, "Do not be afraid. Hold your head high for me." Daisuke buried his face into her shoulder, clutching the silky pink folds tightly. He was slightly ashamed of clutching onto his neesan like this, like a baby, when he was of thirteen years... but she was so warm... and she would never laugh at him. So he held on for dear life, letting his insecurities show. Jun pressed a warm, wet kiss to his forehead as she straightened herself and started walking after their father once again. 

Daisuke wiped the wet kiss off of his forehead, glaring at the back of his neesan's head. He hated when she did that!! Smiling broadly, Daisuke scampered after his family, threading through the crowded street towards the open door of his new home. He would show them how worthy he was! He would never let his neesan have any reason to hide her face in shame. 

/// 

Ken glared at the spiky haired boy across from him. The boy spoke brashly, always out of turn, but Ichijouji-san, his mother, smiled and laughed until she couldn't breath at some of the rude things that fell from Daisuke's lips. Ken didn't like him one bit. His mother may have been blinded by this false charm, but Ken would not be! He would show his mother her mistake before she married that wretched man! 

While in his own thoughts, Ken did not hear his mother bid them goodnight, or offer Daisuke a place in Ken's room until one could be made suitable for him. What brought him out of his thoughts was Daisuke. Ken froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Blinking, Ken looked up to see Daisuke standing next to him. 

"Ken-san? While you were in another world, your mother told me that I would be sharing your room until mine can be set up. I hope you don't mind toi much." Daisuke smiled, a warm, sweet smile that made Ken's cheeks flush with color. Snapping out of it, Ken glared at the boy in front of him, nodding curtly. 

"Fine. Come with me then." 

Daisuke blinked, taken back by the impatient tone of Ken's voice. Shrugging his shoulders, Daisuke stood up and followed Ken down the halls and past the closed doors of other rooms. Daisuke cleared his throat, hoping to start some form of friendship with the pale, ice-eyed boy. 

"Ken-san? Where will I be sleeping? Not in your bed, I hope." 

Ken sneered over his shoulder, flipping his hair arrogantly out of his eyes. 

"Don't be stupid. Someone will have brought a futon for you to sleep on." Ken slid open the heavy wooden door to his room, and, glaring at Daisuke, slipped off his house slippers and walked inside. Daisuke imitated him, following the shorter boy into his room. 

"Ken-san?" Daisuke asked, looking around the room. Where had that little brat gone? Padding over to the large bed under the graceful sweep of heavy translucent curtains and grinning, Daisuke looked around the room in almost awe. Almost. He would like the nicely furnished room more, if the boy who lived here were not such an ass. 

"What are you doing on my bed?!" Ken snapped as he flung a large tee shirt and a pair of loose trousers at Daisuke. Daisuke blinked down at the clothing, looking back up at Ken in confusion. 

"What..." 

Ken rolled his eyes as he pointed to a futon that had been made up at the other end of his room. Daisuke blinked for a few moments before he realized what Ken was saying. Growling softly, Daisuke got up from the bed and made his way over to the hard futon. 

He liked Ichijouji Ken-san less and less every second. 

/// 

Thunder clapped darkly in the sky above the house, startling Ken awake. No... That was not what had woken him up. Someone was climbing into bed with him... Ken kicked out, his foot connecting with someone. Ken glared at the now slumped over figure, mouth pressed into a firm line. _Motomiya-san._ Ken's lips curled up into a sneer as he pulled his blankets closer to his body. 

"Who do you think you are, climbing into my bed in the middle of the night?" 

Daisuke looked up sheepishly, brown eyes glowing under the unruly fringe of his red hair. Plopping back down on his ass, Daisuke rubbed at his shoulder, glaring at the other boy. 

"I was cold, and I don't like thunder. I would have gone to my neesan's room, but I have no idea where she is. So unless you want me to tell your mother about how rude you were after she left, you better shove over and let me stay until the storm passes." 

Ken paused, a curious glint in his eyes. No one had ever spoken so frankly to him before. He was use to people putting up a brave face, trying to impress him with their courage. This boy however wouldn't do that, he told the truth fearlessly and without a thought to how much of a child he was acting like now. 

Grumbling in response to the threat about his mother, Ken turned to face the wall. 

"Fine. Do as you please." The threat about his mother was no chip off of his shoulder. He could care less if his mother thought him to be rude. _Then why let the Motomiya sleep in your bed, because he is afraid? If you hate him so much, mock him and push him from your bed!!_ Ken moaned softly, pressing his face into the warmth of his sheets. He didn't want to think about what the voice in his head was implying. He was allowed to show some kindness every once and awhile! Even the greatest rulers showed compassion to those weaker then themselves. 

_It means nothing. Nothing..._

**_Lyra-chan rants_**

*Grins* I told myself i wasn't going to write any more fics until I had finished all the others, but here I am posting something new. *Sweatdrops* This is another AU fanfiction, as you have most likely guessed, set around the time Edo period (1603-1867) but I am mostly just bullshiting my way threw the customs, seeing as I have very little knowledge of it. I hope I haven't done anything to wrong, but if I have, no big deal!! ^_^ This fic is just for fun!!


	2. But is it FLEMable?

Ken moaned softly, pulling the covers up over his head to block out the sunlight filtering through the thin rice paper that covered his window. Cuddling deeper into the warm embrace he had found himself in, Ken murmured happily. _Wait... I didn't sleep with anyone last night..._ Ken shot up and out of his bed, gasping at the sight of the musty redhead snoring softly. Daisuke wrinkled his nose, dark hand searching for the missing warmth. Not finding what he was looking for, thick eyelashes fluttered open, revealing a pair of sleep clouded eyes. 

"Neesan?" Daisuke asked sleepily, blinking up at the shocked face of his bed partner. Yawning softly, Daisuke reached out and pulled Ken closer to his body, nuzzling at the smaller boy like an affection starved kitten. "Still sleepy, neesan... don't go yet..." Daisuke whispered, not seeming to realize where he was, and whom he was hugging. Ken froze, blush rising over his pale cheeks. 

"LET GO OF ME!!!" Ken cried out suddenly, knocking Daisuke back on the bed in a fit of rage. "DON'T confuse me with that slut of a girl you call your 'Neesan'!" Ken mocked as he tossed on his yukata and stormed out, mumbling something about taking a bath. Daisuke yawned sleepily, wondering what his neesan was so upset about. It wasn't like her to act like this... 

/// 

Ken sighed as he padded down the drafty hall. _That stupid moron. How dare he confuse me with a *GIRL*..._ Pausing at a dusty door half way to the bathhouse, Ken froze, blue eyes widening. He never came down this hallway... the idiot must have upset him more than he thought. Ken backed up away from the room, breath coming in short little gasps. _Osamu's room..._ Ken blinked back tears, snarling softly as he ran farther down the hall, away from the untouched room. But it did not stop the memories from flooding in like a tsunami. _Osamu..._

_Ken clutched his stuffed green worm closer to his chest as he watched his older brother dance with his sword. Large blue eyes sparkled under his unruly fringe of hair. He wanted to be just like his oniisama. Waddling over to where his brother was practicing, Ken stood a little out of the way, smiling brightly, until his oniisama noticed him. _

"Otouto! What are you doing out here? Little boys should be inside practicing writing," Osamu chuckled, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Come out here to spy on me, hmm?" Laughing, the older boy ruffled Ken's hair. Ken squeaked, blue eyes growing wide. 

"Hidoi, oniisama!!" Ken cried out mournfully, pouting up at his brother, who just laughed harder. 

"Kawaii. So what are you doing out here?" Osamu asked softly as he sat down to clean his blade. Ken smiled happily and took his place next to Osamu, leaning against the older boy. 

"I just wanted to be with you. Everyone else treats me like a doll," Ken pouted, crossing his chubby little arms. Osamu just smiled, patting his little brother on the head. 

"You don't give anyone much reason to think otherwise. You want to be a big boy? Go over there a fetch me that crossbow." 

Ken grinned as he shot upwards, toddling away happily. 

What happened next was a blur in Ken mind. The stone he tripped on. The triggering of the weapon. The scream that echoed across the yard. But what killed Ken the most were Osamu's last words. _It wasn't your fault. I should have known better that to ask a child help me._ Ken's mother did everything she could do to cover the accident up, named Ken the firstborn and forgot about it. 

Ken shivered softly, eyes watching the ground. He wasn't in the mood for a bath any more. 

/// 

Daisuke yawned softly as he felt the other side of the bed sink with someone getting in. Turning over with his back to the new person, Daisuke closed his eyes in the hopes of getting back to sleep. That was a wish that would not be granted. The sound of someone gasping for breath from crying too hard filled the room, forcing Daisuke into full consciousness. Sitting up, Daisuke looked over to the new figure in the bed and blinked as recognition set it. 

"Ken-san?" Daisuke asked softly, laying a hand on the shuddering figure. 

"Go AWAY!" 

Daisuke frowned, glaring down at the sobbing bundle of blankets. He shouldn't care. Not after the way this arrogant bastard treated him. But Daisuke was not one to hold grudges. Ignoring the other boy's protests, Daisuke pulled back the covers and pulled Ken into his arms, just holding him. Ken stiffened, tear filled eyes glaring hatefully at the wall in front of him. He was not a doll or a child. He could take care of himself! He did not need this tan skinned bastard son of a peasant murmuring words of comfort in his ear. Ken half-growled and half sobbed as he relaxed into Daisuke's arms, suddenly no longer in the mood to give this peasant the talking to he so richly deserved. 

Besides... it wasn't that bad a feeling... being held like this... After what seemed like hours to Ken, Daisuke pulled away and smiled warmly. 

"You feeling alright now, Ken-san?" 

Ken nodded weakly, ignoring the twist in his chest. 

"Thank you, Daisuke. I am fine. But I did not need your pity! Don't ever do that again!" Ken spat out before he could stop himself. Wide-eyed, Ken stared at Daisuke with a look of contempt, but inside he was screaming at himself. _Baka baka baka!!!!! Just push him away, like every one else!_ Ken growled softly, hating that little voice in the back of his head. He did not care what this... this... bastard thought of him! He was just a fly in the soup of Ken's life. But then... why did he feel like crying again when the warmth in Daisuke's eyes hardened into a look of hatred? 

"Fine. Excuse me, Ken-san. I have to go see if my room will be ready for tonight." Daisuke stood up gracefully and walked out of the room. Ken sat back in his bed, blue eyes blinking sluggishly. Raising a hand to his cheek, Ken was surprised to find fresh tears. A sudden anger came over him, and he jumped out of his bed and tossed the nearest breakable thing on the floor. _No!! No no no no!! I will not let him waltz into *MY* life and turn every thing upside down!_ Ken sank to the floor, the tears dripping from his chin on to the broken porcelain as he sank to the ground. This was not happening to him... Daisuke was not doing this to him. Ken would not let this happen... 

He would not... 

/// 

Daisuke leaned against the stone wall in the garden, staring up at the murky gray sky, trying to erase the pain he had seen the ocean of Ken's eyes. _He must really be hurting to snap at me like that._ Scuffing a toe on the ground, Daisuke cursed himself for caring so much about that spoiled, selfish cow. 

"Daisuke?" Jun... Daisuke felt a smile tug on his lips at the sound of his sister's voice. 

"Neesan. Did you sleep well?" Daisuke turned, a weak smile playing on his lips. Weak, but genuine. Jun pursed her wet red lips, sisterly concern flashing in the dark brown depths of her eyes. 

"Daisuke. Something is wrong. Tell me now." 

Daisuke chuckled softly. No beating around the bush with his sister. So, opening his mouth, Daisuke let the past night and the last few hours tumble out, tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. 

"...But what bothers me the most is the fact that I care about him at all! He is such a arrogant little... grrrr!" Daisuke cried out in anger, throwing his hands into the air. The sound of his sister's laughter caught him off guard. 

"BA-KA" Two taps to Daisuke's forehead with the tip of his sister's long finger, "You really are still a naive little boy." Jun smiled warmly, pulling her little brother into her arms, "You care for him. Maybe not love him, but you could." Jun's eyes glittered with mischief. 

"And you most likely will." 

Daisuke gasped softly, pulling out of his sister's arms and glaring at her darkly. 

"Don't be absurd!! I am not a pervert! He is a BOY!! A boy I just met last night!!" Daisuke felt his face heating up with just the thought. 

"So?" Jun asked in her best innocent voice. Daisuke sweatdropped and hung his head. Trying to convince his sister out of one of her ideas was like trying to pry the jaws of a tiger off his kill. 

"Neesan... please. I don't even like him as a friend, much less... like *that*." 

Jun tittered, shaking her head softly. 

"I don't see how that matters. I liked Yamato-san at first sight. And after I got to know him better I began to love him, even though he was in love himself. With a man." Jun smirked as her little brother's jaw dropped, "And because I loved him so much I helped him hide his relationship with *Taichi-san*." At this Daisuke looked ready to faint. Taichi?!! His hero from back home was a PERVERT?!!! 

"Just think about it, little brother. " Jun patted Daisuke on his head and sauntered off to find something to do. 

Other than mess around with her little brother's head... 

**_Lyra-chan rants_**

All right peoples. I don't think I stressed the word OOC enough. Yes some of the characters are Out of Character, but not as much as some people seem to think. Ken is not OOC. He was a conceded bastard in the first part of digimon 02. Jun may or may not be OOC. We shall never know because in the show she is only shown chasing after Yamato (*waves little flags* Go for it Jun, queen of the fangirls!!) But I personally think she *IS* a caring sister. The only one OOC is Daisuke. We never see him in the show getting upset and clutching to his sister, but why not?! It is a cute image! So lay off! *Huffs* This fan fiction is just for fun people, don't have kittens over silly little things like OOCness.


	3. Ken-chan in the Wonderland

Wouldn't you know? Fate always had a funny way of siding with his neesan. Once again, Daisuke found himself trying to get comfortable on the lumpy futon on the other side of Ken's room. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought Jun had set this up... somehow. She could do anything she set her mind to. Daisuke only wished that she would set her mind to things that did not interfere with his life. Pouting, Daisuke sat up and watched Ken as the infuriatingly arrogant boy combed his hair. Licking at his lips, the redheaded boy averted his eyes to the threadbare futon. _Ken is not attractive. That is just neesan forcing her strange ideas on you. Just go to sleep and in the morning everything will be just fine..._ Daisuke moaned pitifully. Even his reasoning had abandoned him. Traitorous thoughts began to wonder if Ken's skin was as soft and sweet as it looked. 

Daisuke gasped, burying his head under his blankets. _ Nononononononono!!! This is not happening..._ Daisuke rolled over on his side, away from Ken and closed his eyes. This was just Jun's meddling. She had put these thoughts in his head!! Damn that... that... onna!! 

/// 

Ken looked over at the lump of blanket on his floor and snorted. The boy was just so odd. Ken had expected Daisuke to come in and start something for the way Ken had treated him earlier. But the other boy had wandered in looking like a beaten puppy, took one look at Ken, flushed, mumbled something about having to spend one more night in Ken's room, and curled up on the futon without another word. To say the least, Ken was confused. But he shrugged it off, blew out the candle, and burrowed himself into the warmth of his bed. 

The sound of rain pounding on the roof, almost like the sound of an arrow ripping through human skin... or maybe that was just Ken's imagination. Why wouldn't Osamu go away? Ken had suffered with the guilt enough, hadn't he? It was an accident. Even Oniisama had said it was... Oniisama had forgiven him... Ken curled up into a ball under the covers, listening to the rain, and Daisuke's rhythmic breathing. _Daisuke-san..._

Ken peered out from under his covers, watching Daisuke's chest rise and fall. Watching the little drop of drool slowly slide down his cheek. Ken wrinkled his nose, giggling into his hand. _What a sloppy baka. He can't even sleep without making a mess._ Ken felt a small smile tug at his lips, and for once did not think about it, he guessed it was like trying to forget about his past. Daisuke was not something he could just push out of his thoughts... he didn't want to... not any more. Climbing out of his bed, Ken snuck over to Daisuke's futon, his own blanket clutched in his hand, and curled up beside the redheaded boy. Staring at the sleeping boy, Ken smiled, his own pale hand reaching out to grasp at the dark one haphazardly thrown to one side. 

"Daisuke no baka." 

/// 

_Warm..._ Daisuke purred, a impish smile curling upon his still sleeping face. _So warm... dare... doushite..._ Daisuke wrapped his arms around the source of the warmth, but the small movement of something pressing against him in return startled him out of his sleep. He didn't remember falling asleep in his Neesan's room last night... 

"KEN?!!!" Daisuke cried out, backpedaling into a wall, leaving a yawning Ken sitting on his futon, blinking in confusion. 

"Hidoi Daisuke-san... I was so warm..." Ken smiled sleepily over at the wide-eyed boy a few feet away. 

"W-what the h-hell were you doing?!! I don't remember inviting you to sleep with me!!" Daisuke sputtered, fists clenching at his sides. "That is ecchi!!" Ken felt his good mood crumble, but he schooled his hurt behind a look of indifference. 

"Hn. don't flatter yourself Daisuke." Ken stood up gracefully, pulling his blanket around himself, blue eyes narrowed into chips of ice. Daisuke felt his anger melt away, replaced by panic as he cursed himself mentally. Ken had opened up to him for a few seconds and he had opened his big mouth... 

"Ken... gomen. I didn't mean it... honestly. I was just surprised..." Daisuke scampered up, fingers wrapping around Ken's wrist. Pulling the other boy back in to his arms, Daisuke chuckled. 

"It just... my Neesan said some... strange things to me about you..." Daisuke trailed off, sinking to the floor with the dark haired boy still in his arms. Ken didn't say much, but he didn't fight Daisuke either, he just lay back in his arms and stared at the wall. 

"...doushite..." Ken whispered, reaching behind him to tangle his fingers into Daisuke's hair. "Why is this happening? Why... why am I letting you do this to me?" Ken felt his breath coming in short gasps as Daisuke's fingers began to undo the ties of his yukata. Too fast... they were moving too fast. Two seconds ago, Ken was ready to throw Daisuke out of his room. And now... 

"D-daisuke..." Ken whimpered, his head falling back on to Daisuke's shoulder. He felt Daisuke's lips on his skin, licking at the tears that had had began to fall from his eyes. Daisuke was making him so hot... almost too hot to stand. Ken was so sure he was going to die as Daisuke's hand touched him *there*. After a few moments of silence, other then the sound of Ken's breathing, Ken came with a keening moan and collapsed back against Daisuke, panting. 

"W-what was that for?"" Ken asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. Daisuke grunted, pressing his face into Ken's neck and giggling. 

"My neesan was right. Damn her." 

Ken smirked, nuzzling at Daisuke as he turned around in his arms. 

"And what did she say?" 

"...That I was attracted to you." Daisuke sighed, looking put out. "The moment I go anywhere she is going to pounce on me and prod until I tell her she was right." Ken laughed at this, staring at the redhead in wonder. _How did this happen... maybe it would be best not to over think it..._ Ken smiled, shaking his head. 

"Ne... Daisuke? Do you love me?" Ken cursed himself for asking... but he had to know... even as a small part of himself was laughing, reminding him that just two nights ago he did not believe in love. Now, he was hoping for it, begging for just one little word, maybe even three... 

Daisuke bit on his lower lip, and pressed a kiss to Ken's forehead. "No." Daisuke felt Ken pulling out of his grip. 

_I should have known better._ Ken pulled on his yukata and made for the door. He had to get out of here before Daisuke saw his tears. 

"But... I think I can learn to." 

Ken froze, half way to the door. 

"I just met you, Ken. I can't fall madly in love with you instantly. Shit like that doesn't happen in real life. But I care for you. A lot. I have to, considering a normal person would have killed you by now." Daisuke smiled, reaching out for Ken. 

"Ken? Come here..." Daisuke reached out and tugged at the fabric around Ken's ankles, laughing at the stunned look on Ken face. "Baka!" A sharp tug on Ken's wrist sent the dark haired boy falling into Daisuke's arms. 

"Do you really think you could? Love me, I mean..." Ken whispered into the crook of Daisuke's neck. 

"Hai. I know I could." Daisuke cupped Ken's chin, lifting the other boy to look him in the eyes. "Kawaii... my Ken-kun." Ken blushed, burying his hot face in Daisuke shoulder. 

"Hn." 

_**Lyra-chan is sleepy!!!!!** _

*Yawns* So sleepy... ><;;; If this makes no sense, blame it on the fact that I keep on falling asleep at the keyboard...But I did it!! One more chapter to go...or maybe just an epilog...We shall see ^^


End file.
